


Paradise

by Blanca21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mild Smut, Multi, Out of Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanca21/pseuds/Blanca21
Summary: “I’d like to ask something,” she whispered, hands balled into a fist on her thighs.“Alright,”It’s now or never. But the dread, simmering ever since she had agreed to his proposal, was swallowing her, though she would never let it dictate or divert her real purpose— to hear his answer.No, not anymore.No more second thoughts.No more what-ifs.“Did you ever feel something for me during those months?” once spoken, relief washed her.How many days she’d been holding that back?She'd lost her count, actually.Fearlessly, grey eyes met his dark emerald orbs. It was appalling how it was a blank slate, nothing to read. His hands ticking on the table, filling the silence.“I thought you’d never ask,” the indifferent tone was sufficient to discern what would be his next words.“No, I never did.”How unfortunate.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Err?? This is a crack fic. a side project, one that was unexpectedly written while on major writer’s block(Elysian). 
> 
> Before you proceed, just be warned of grammatical errors( lots of it) and ooc-ness. And this has no plot at all.
> 
> PS: The title has no relation to the story. I just love chase Atlantic.

8 months ago

The deafening silence blanketed the room. Hearing her heart’s palpitations pounding in feral, she slanted her eyes away from him.

“I’d like to ask something,” she whispered, hands balled into a fist on her thighs.

“Alright,”

It’s now or never. But the dread, simmering ever since she had agreed to his proposal, was swallowing her, though she would never let it dictate or divert her real purpose— to hear his answer.

No, not anymore.

No more second thoughts.

No more what-ifs.

“Did you ever feel something for me during those months?” once spoken, relief washed her.

How many days she’d been holding that back?

She'd lost her count, actually.

Fearlessly, grey eyes met his dark emerald orbs. It was appalling how it was a blank slate, nothing to read. His hands ticking on the table, filling the silence.

“I thought you’d never ask,” the indifferent tone was sufficient to discern what would be his next words.

“No, I never did.”

How unfortunate.

Composing herself, she exhaled audibly and gently grabbed the thin paper before she stood, a smile flashing at him.

“Why? Did you?” He supplied.

“Don’t worry, I told you I’m a big girl and it'll take more than casual sex for me to catch feelings,” her last words before she spun, dashed straight on the door, then slamming it.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She expected that would’ve been his answers.

Then why did it hurt?

She pondered as she crumpled the check. It didn’t matter anymore. She was in for the money, and it was all because of the money. She was rejected...again, but hey at least she was a rich woman, six digits printed on the paper waiting to be cashed out.

What a lie, she murmured as the tears kept streaming down her face.

* * *

Present

“Mikasa,” heart dropped, breath faltered, and body flinched involuntarily upon hearing his cold baritone voice.

Turning, she clenched both fists, collecting herself as she met again those intense green orbs, showing with nothing but animosity. He was still the same—gorgeous looking like a model with his Armani suit that nicely fit his body.

Shamelessly, her grey eyes drifted to the first three opened buttons of his shirt where his tanned skin flashed at her, and....as much as she was reluctant to admit, she’d like to caress beneath that shirt. Ah, more than a caress, she would love to taste those sinew---

Shut up, said she, chastising herself, though she could feel the heat crept on her face. A heavy breath escaped her mouth, somewhat annoyed with her thoughts.

She really had no self-preservation.

“Yes,” her immediate response, crossing her hand between her chest as she raised her left brow, a poor facade of bravery.

“You...you’re huge,” muttered he as his brows crinkled.

 _Huge_?

She heard it correctly, right?

Wasn’t he supposed to ask her how’s her life? What you’ve been up to?

He said she was huge, proportionately the same as being called fat.

And that was a tremendous blow. She wasn’t definitely feeling daisy these past few months, adding to her dilemma: she gained few pounds...

godsakes, her hatred turned to loathe.

The audacity of this man to call her fat!

“Get lost, Yeager,” hissed in a repulsive tone, hurriedly grabbing her cart at once and leave the...the gorgeous man. Yes, for all the heartache he caused there’s no way she would say he’s ugly because that would be utterly a massive lie. He’s the walking adonis-- and a sex god.

_And god, she missed having sex with him._

Shut up!

“No! wait,” his tight grip on her arm, halting her strides, “What I mean is you look different,”

“Get your hand off from me, Yeager; and I neither care whatever you mean.” She spat.

“Why are you being hostile? I’m trying to be nice here.”

“You told me I was fat,” dislodging her arms once and for all, “and I don’t want you touching me. The least I need is you being nice to me. I want nothing has to with you, so leave me alone,” Her sheer indignation echoed. By now all eyes at them, strangers blethering as they probably found her behavior an oddity. 

Why now of all the time he decided to be here?

She hated him. He’s despicable. He deserved to die.

Alright, she wasn’t serious about the last statement. But all she ever wanted was for him to disappear from her life for good. She was fine, living the best of her life without him.

What she sought was peace, but it seemed that the universe perished her.

Was that an ambitious wish? Was it too much to grant?

She had been fine without his presence earlier, enjoying the solitude. And not even over five minutes after meeting him again, he managed to obliterate her inner peace.

He was a bad news. An omen should be avoided at all costs. In fact, he brought nothing but destruction.

Out of the blue, her eyes stung, tears flooded, and her chest heaved. It hurt so bad--so was her feet as well, throbbing. She needed a load of ice cream, vanilla flavor.

She would have them at once after she get rid of him.

This was absolutely humiliating. She was having a breakdown inside the grocery shop, and people glancing at them because of her weird antics. Had she known this would happen, she would’ve gladly stayed in her apartment, burrowed in tons of sheets while watching on repeat some cheesy rom-com movies.

Jean was right. This was anything but a great idea.

“Fuck! I’m sorry. I promise my intention wasn’t to hurt you. Okay, please stop crying.”

“I am not fat,” uttered she while sniffing, eyes watered.

“Of course you aren’t. You’re beautiful.”

For whatever it’s worth, it merely made her worse. Her tears wouldn’t ebb even she wanted to. It felt cathartic. Not even miffed of people’s unwanted attention, she sobbed harder. A good cry was what she needed.

“You lying bastard,” she vexed, her eyes pierced at him like a dagger.

“Yes, I’m a lying bastard, alright,” she heard, eyes too blurry to see him, though his ponderous steps could be heard.

Instantaneous, a spicy note of his signature cologne pervaded her nose. Warm heat embraced her, and hands wrapped around her waist, crushing his body to hers. Certainly, she was loving it as it had been too long since she was hugged by him.

She missed this, those moments where they share tranquility, and basking themselves in happiness.

However, all of it was gone. He suddenly pulled away as if he touched a scalding heat. His eyes veered on her stomach, then went up, collided with her stormy grey eyes.

“You’re pregnant?” His low tone, eyes wide opened staring at her.

Oh, no. Panic shot her bones. Forget about crying, she desperately needed to evacuate.

Legs strode back but swiftly stalled by hand grabbing her arm again, ceasing her movements. Her heart thundered, legs quivered, and lips parted.

“Are you?”

“I.. ah,” her legs trembled, and it was a hard try to form a coherent excuse.

But what excuse she could make when his eyes continuously darting on her stomach.

“Yes, “ muttered she quite hesitantly.

“Am- am I the father?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Yeager.”

“Then who?”

“It’s none of your business, Yeager. Stay out of my life once and for all,”

“Yeager, Yeager. I am not my father, call me by my name,” and his words expressed in anger.

“I call you however I like,” red covered her face as she spat back.

She wouldn’t dare. She promised she wouldn’t put herself on the pedestal, not anymore after he had awfully rejected her-- twice!

“Fuck that, who’s the father?”

“Will you stop cursing?” she hissed.

“Answer the question, Mikasa,”

“No,”

“I said the who’s father, Mika,”

She lost it.

That freaking name should be uttered only in the bedroom, legs tangled and body pounding each other.

“Mika,” he coaxed, enunciating with lower octaves, sending a tingling sensation to her spine in which effectively persuading her.

It’s illegal how her legs wobble by hearing it.

And it didn’t help the fact her hormones were skyrocketing.

“Mi-

“Alright! It’s Niccolo’s”

_Oh_

Oh!!

Holy---

Dear lord, please forgive her as she heavily committed a crime against Sasha, her best friend for ten years. Sasha would disown her, but there’s a tiny hope that above all, Sasha’s love would triumph.

Or perhaps not?

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve lied, but I can’t help it. Idk why but this is so fun to write. No rules or anything, I’m here to butcher’s each character’s personality. 
> 
> ps expect some errors since this is unbeta.

6 months ago

* * *

Bile rose again for the third time. She breathed heavily before pressing the button, flushing the remnants of the unsavory sight. 

Head swiveled at the door upon hearing Sasha’s insisting knock.

“Are you alright there?” Sasha’s concerned voice. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” her quick assurance. 

“But you’ve been stuck inside for over ten minutes. I wouldn’t mind at all if you told me you didn’t like Niccolo’s dish.”

“No, Niccolo’s food was..alright.” 

A terrible lie as the first spoon felt like hell, feeding herself forcefully, though it wasn’t Niccolo’s fault—no, he was an excellent cook. It was the mere fact she had been under the weather lately. 

Once feeling relieved and calm, she got up, washed her face in the sink, and opened the door. And before she could take a step, the splintering headache resurfaced, leading her clutching the threshold viciously. 

In great timing, Sasha’s fast reflex caught her before she could’ve banged her head on the floor, “This doesn’t look alright to me.”

“No, I told you I’m fine. It usually comes and goes. It’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Perhaps, it was stress finally kicking her.

Sasha’s face scrunched, “So it’s not the first time? You should probably get yourself check.” 

“got no time,” she mumbled, finally dislodging her arm from Sasha and had her feet straight to the couch as walls almost spinning for every step. 

Swiftly, her head reclined, resting as the migraine wouldn’t stop throbbing. And as minutes passed, the tangy, sour taste had yet disappeared. Her eyes peered at Sasha’s as she muttered water. 

Taking her cue, Sasha left, then got back with a glass of water in her hand, offering it to her, which she quite appreciated. 

“You’re recklessly putting so much exhaustion into your body. I thought you’ve got enough money in your pocket, so I don’t see the reason you keep taking overtime,”

“I donated it to the charity program,”

“Entirely?” Sasha choked in disbelief.

Mikasa nodded as she sipped the water.

“Are you insane? You just wasted a good amount of money.”

“Not a waste, some people need it more than I do. I told you I only had to pay Kenny’s hospitalization bills and debt, and Levi’s apartment amortization. that’s it.”

“You could’ve spared me at least a trip to the Bahamas.” Sasha pouted before settling herself on the couch beside Mikasa. 

“All-inclusive?” Mikasa hummed, putting the glass on the coffee table. 

Excited, Sasha’s eyes glittered, “Hell to the yeah. You got some extra moolah?”

“None.”

“You’re such a tease!”

Mikasa’s lips curled, “You never asked.”

“because you never offered! I mean, what kind of friend are you?”

“The best one,” Mikasa deadpanned, eyes blankly watching the wall.

Sasha groaned, legs sprawled on the couch, and feet on Mikasa’s lap, making Mikasa slapped it away and landing it on the cold floor. Sasha merely rolled her eyes before grabbing the remote and turning the tv on. 

“Breaking News: EREN YEAGER, CEO OF JAEGER CONGLOMERATE, SPOTTED TOGETHER WITH THIS NEW VICTORIA’S SECRET MODEL.” 

Ironic that she’d been trying for the last month avoiding any news about him, muting any words that had to do with his name and his family. A clear sign she was prepared to forget him. 

“Ahh..you know what I’m not interested in watching the news anymore,” announced Sasha, ready to flip the channel. 

“Don’t,” Mikasa spoke as it piqued her interest.

“Okay,”

“According to one of trusted sources, they’ve been seeing each other more than a couple of weeks,”

“He’s really top of his game, isn’t he?” Sasha murmured, but Mikasa was silent, pouring all her attention on the news as the new image of a girl was on display. 

Not even three months had passed. He already moved on. Perhaps it was only her who had been feeling this way. The three-month rule doesn’t apply to a fake relationship, but for her, all those months that she’d been with him, she wasn’t pretending. It was genuine. 

She always loved him. 

“She’s got a nice rack,” Sasha spoke, snapping her reverie. 

Mikasa only hummed. 

“Her ass is great as well,”

“Those hips are an eye killer,” Sasha added that had Mikasa’s eyes deliberately dart her attention on that specific part.

“She’s beautiful,” Mikasa agreed in a sombered tone. 

“Yeah, she’s beautiful, but you’re the best option. And it’s his loss.” Sasha remarked with a smirk etched on her face. 

Mikasa, being the way she was, threw a pillow over Sasha’s face. Heat crept in her cheeks, flattered by Sasha’s words. But that was perhaps Sasha’s bias opinion. 

“You’re the worst,” Sasha muffled, clutching the pillow, “and I hate you.”

“So am I,” she replied while watching Sasha gliding forward, hands grabbing a paper bag on the table. Soon she opened the wrapper, the stench of a spoiled fish permeated the air. Her stomach lurched as another round of bile going up to her throat. 

“Throw it away,” Mikasa’s words had Sasha’s eyes looking at her strangely. 

“No way. I didn’t pay for this so I could put it in the bin,” remarked Sasha, aghast visible on her face. 

“That food is an abomination,” Mikasa heaved in disgust.

“My tuna salad looks just fine. Thank you very much, “ said Sasha, flooding the whole bowl of salad right on her face to prove her point. In irritation, Mikasa’s legs jostled, kicking Sasha’s shin, thus producing a loud yelp from her.

“That hurt!” 

“I told you it smells terrible.” She said stoically. 

“Geez, you and your mood. If I don’t know better, I would really suspect you’re pregnant.”

Pregnant?

It was almost a cold bucket of ice dropped on her head. Her shoulder stiffened, throat ran dry. 

Her lips thinned, “That’s impossible. We both had our depo shot last month,” she said, darting an eye at Sasha, disbelief written all over her face. 

“I know right. I can’t imagine you popping some green-eyed babies. Ah, it’d a spectacle sight, and I could finally say ‘Karma’s a bitch.”

“What did I ever do to deserve a karma?”

“I wasn’t referring to you but him, duh?”

Though she never minded that statement, it didn’t sit her well, but she shrugged it off, knowing it’s impossible. 

Glancing at her, Sasha’s lips grinned, “So I’ve heard that Jean’s got a new Fubu?”

“Fubu?” Mikasa repeated, nose wrinkled as she had no idea what it means. 

“Yeah, like fuck buddy,” casually said while dipping her fork into her bowl. 

Mikasa’s eyes crinkled, scooting further as she refused to breathe that nasty odour, “what of it?”

“You know something, spill it.”

“No--

“Someone’s already told me-“

“Then what’s the point,”

“Two sources are better than one,” she declared.

“You mean two heads are better than one?”

“Same thing,”

“Connie told you already-

Her eyes wide opened, acting like surprise, “Who said it was Connie?”

“Your eyes,” 

“It could be Annie, you know.”

"Do pigs fly?”

“Yeah yeah, now spill the tea.”

Mikasa sighed and pinched her nose.

* * *

Present

“Say what?” her indignation was palpable despite being on the other line. 

“It slipped out my mouth before I could stop it. I’m sorry.”

“What he said after?”

“He didn’t believe me.”

“Of course he wouldn’t, then what made him believed then?”

“I.. “

“Please,”

“I kind of implied that we slept together,”

There’s a moment of silence passed between them. She even doubled check her phone, making sure Sasha didn’t hang up. 

“You mean, you know?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“What kind of drugs have you taken?! I thought I was supposed to be the dumb one here. You didn’t tell him that we did threesome, did you?”

“I said it was an accident, and I..we were too drunk to remember,”

“I know I have some kinks, but not kinky enough to share my boyfriend with you.”

“I needed a reason for him to leave me alone.”

“Well, you could’ve opted for surrogacy, IVF, anything but..”

“Everything was spot on, alright. I was in a panic.”

“I don’t know whether be amused or disappointed that you painted me the wrong way on Eren’s eyes. Now he think--" she stopped, followed by a deep sigh, "I mean it wasn’t the first time it happened." Sasha continued. 

“Wait...what?” Mikasa tensed, “You mean you-“

“No, of course not! It was years ago when Dad thought I was cheating Connie with Niccolo.”

“I--

“Don’t worry I told him even if Connie’s the only man in the world, I would never stick his weenie inside me. I’d rather die a virgin.”

“That’s TMI.”

“Sorry, that’s unnecessary. So what did he do after that?”

“He gave me a ride,”

“Is it missionary?”

“No!” Mikasa shouted in frustration.

“Of course, silly me. It’d be you riding him in reverse cowgirl,” Sasha cackled.

“One more word, Sasha, and I’ll never talk to you again.”

“Just chill okay, I swear you’ve lost your sense of humor.” 

Mikasa pursed her lips, restraining to roll her eyes, “I’ve never had to begin with.”

“Right, okay. Did you talk at least? “

“No,” said she, shaking her head, though she certainly remembered his eyes constantly staring at her stomach, “He just dropped me off at my apartment then left right away.”

“You traumatized the guy, poor Eren.”

Mikasa was silent, deliberately thinking of her next words, “Are you mad at me because I dragged you and Niccolo to my problem?”

“Not really, you just startled me.”

“I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay. So when are you telling him about your baby?”

“I ...don’t know,” admitting not only to Sasha but to herself. She had no idea. This wasn’t part of her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read the summary again and it's kinda bit misleading since this is a crack fic. Tho just wanna let you know there will be some crackships here 😉😉😉

**Author's Note:**

> Yays! We’re finally a canon!!  
> Once I'm done writing Elysian, I'll update this one right away.


End file.
